


The One Piece fanfiction at home: CURSED EDITION

by Billzeebub5



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billzeebub5/pseuds/Billzeebub5
Summary: This will be a very silly one piece fanfic.I'll ship random one piece characters and write about whatever silly scenario pops into my head.You'll see the weirdest ships ever lol.So yeah.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Coby, Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy, Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Charlotte "Big-Mom" LinLin/Kaido, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Jinbei/Nico Robin, Kaido (One Piece)/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kaido x Charlotte LinLin aka Big-Mom.

Kaido was woken up by the irritating eardrum abusing noise called the doorbell.  
He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them, hissing when the bright light flooded into his eyes.

The doorbell rang again.  
Kaido took the nearest bottle he had next to him and threw it at the door, the bottle smashing into the door.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He roared

Then came the peaceful sound of silence.  
Kaido smirked, victorious yet again thinking that the visitor had seen sense and fucked off.  
He stretched in his very comfy seat and tried to get comfortable again.

Suddenly, Kaido heard a very loud sound that made his headache much worse!

"AAAARGH!" Kaido shouted

The door was kicked down by someone powerful.  
Someone big.  
That someone was Big-Mom!

"How dare you knock my door down like you own the place! I'm gonna kill you this time, I swear." Kaido shouted

"You always say that but you never do it. I'm starting to think that you care about me-" Big-Mom said with that unique and ridiculous laughter of hers.

"Yeah, you'd wish." Kaido scoffed

"Can't you ever welcome me and treat me like a proper visitor? You look a right mess, Kaido. When's the last time you cleaned this place?"

"Quit nagging me. It's just a bit messy that's all. Just a few bottles here and there. ANYWAY, STAY OUT OF IT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ANGRY AND DEPRESSED I AM!" He complained

"Just a few bottles?! Your room looks like the damn glass bottle recycling center! You need some serious help-"

Big-Mom was surprised when Kaido started drinking from one of the bottles and was crying at the same time.

"What the hell are you-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M ANGRY AT THAT WEAKLING-WHAT'S HIS NAME- D-DOFLAMINGO. HE LET HIMSELF GET DEFEATED BY A STUPID BRAT!!"

"You mean, Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates?"

Kaido was so angry he used Haki to crush the empty glass bottle. It crumbled to dust and it didn't even hurt him.

"That piece of shit ruined my life! And my business too! I'm gonna fucking kill him! I'll make him wish he was never born!!" Kaido shouted, stopping his foot onto the floor

"NO WAY! I WAS GONNA KILL LUFFY!" She replied

"Well, fat chance! You failed to kill him whilst he was roaming around your island like a little rat! I have the biggest hatred for him. HE'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE!" He roared, standing up, kicking away some of the bottles of alcohol that littered the floor.

"WHY YOU-" She grumbled

"I'm really loving the look in your eyes, Charlotte LinLin. Wanna fight? The winner gets to kill Luffy." Kaido said, wiping his tears away

Big-Mom gasped in shock, feeling disrespected at the way Kaido had addressed her.  
But at the same time, she couldn't help but smile and admire his boldness.  
She giggled and she felt her face heating up.  
She was actually blushing!

Kaido burst out laughing.  
As always, his laugh was very loud and obnoxious.

"You're terrible at hiding your emotions. You're like a big kid-"

"Big?! Excuse me! I like to think of it as being strong, thicc and sexy."

Kaido made a retching sound pretending that he was going to throw up.

"I see. Delusional as always. You're just fat. And annoying." Kaido said

"And strong! Stronger than you!"

"Ha, you're a terrible liar as always. I can knock you out with one punch!"

"Ha, keep dreaming, Kaido."

"Alright, what the hell did you want? Did you come here just to be annoying? I have a busy schedule. I have things to do." Kaido said, smirking and pointing towards a huge cage in the corner of the room.

"Oh my! 'Things to do.' You really are extremely evil. Who's over there imprisoned like that and beaten that badly? Do you spend all your spare time torturing little pirate brats?" Big-Mom replied

She moved closer to the cage and saw a severely beaten young man with red hair that looked like flames.  
He had a large scar across his neck and chest.  
He opened his eyes and glared at her but was too weak to move about as he was chained up.

"Look Kaido. He wants to say something! Look!"

"Shut up bitch! I'm gonna have lots of fun torturing him later!" Kaido snapped, feeling irritated at her voice.

"K-Kaido!" He called out, his voice more quiet because he felt weakened by the chains.

Kaido walked up to the place that the young man was imprisoned and crouched down.

"What is it?"

"W-When I get outta here, I'll torture you just as much as you tortured me. All the unspeakable things you've done to me, I'll do it to you 50 times more, bitch." He said bravely

"Are you brave or foolish, pirate brat?! Do you really wanna die that badly!" Big-Mom gasped

"I'm gonna continue hurting and playing with you until you die. You'll never escape from here!" Kaido replied 

"I see. Taking out all your anger and frustration out on this weakling? You really are a weirdo! You should treat him a bit nicer. He might become your ally-"

Kaido nodded, taking in what she had to say. 

Kaido grabbed a full bottle and threw it so it went between the bars and landed on the ground next to the prisoner.

"There you go. There's your drink for the day."

The prisoner looked at the pool of alcohol spilling out on the floor next to him but didn't move.

"Why'd you do that?" Big-Mom asked

"I wanna see him lick the drink off the floor. I didn't give him water or any other drink for 2 days now. To survive, he'll abandon his pride and dignity and make that floor spotless."

"You're so messed up."

The man glared and muttered under his breath. His eyes tearing up as the temptation to drink the pool off the ground overwhelmed him.

"HEY, EUSTASS KID! YOU HAVE A TONGUE. NOW HURRY UP AND FUCKING USE IT!!" Kaido shouted out impatiently  
"Maybe you need some fucking help. I'll shove your head down there till your neck gets fractured!!"

'Ha, if you could even fit those huge arms of yours between these bars, bitch- B-But I'm so thirsty, I'll drink anything! Revenge will have to wait, dammit!!!' Eustass Kid thought

Kid grit his teeth and now he was thinking of survival and revenge.

Kaido and Big-Mom smiled, watching the once proud pirate drinking off the ground, lapping the drink up greedily.


	2. Law . Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has an alliance with the Straw Hat pirates but is unclear about how he really feels about Luffy until he proceeds to examine his thoughts and come up with an answer somehow.  
> 

"What the hell were you thinking, charging in like that? My plan- this happens every time and I'm getting tired of this shit!" Law shouted 

"Sorry." Luffy replied in such a monotone way then grinned

"Whatever. I already know it'll happen again." Law mumbled

"Hold still Luffy. I'm trying to fix your injuries." Chopper said

"I'm going for a quick walk. I'll be careful though. We can't cause any more trouble in this town." Law said

'Why did I shout at him like that? I'm the idiot who should've realized that Luffy is naturally like that. The opposite of me. I'm careful, he's driven by his impulses and instincts. I make plans before attacking to increase the chances of success. Luffy trusts in his strength and charges in, completely fearless.  
Luffy's goodness and his unpredictability. I should take these into account when making my plans.

We are in an alliance mainly so we could take down Kaido but sometimes, I feel like the only one taking it seriously.  
I continued walking and heard the sound of an electric guitar and walked closer to it.  
It was coming from a sketchy looking bar!  
***  
"SOUL KING. SOUL KING. SOUL KING."  
*Brook's guitar playing gets more intense. Luffy is dancing, Zoro and Franky are having a drinking contest. Nami is sneakily stealing everyone's wallets.*  
Law took all those sights in.

"What the fuck? Weren't you just injured a second ago?" Law said to Luffy who was dancing and jumping around so energetically.

"I'm healed." Luffy replied, grinning

"What the hell are you wearing? You look so silly."

"It looks cool. And I found it first so you can't steal it." Luffy replied, pointing to the cool looking gauntlet he had on his left hand

Luffy was wearing silver colored clothes and had a strangely sharp angled black leather jacket on. His straw hat was carried on his back and he was wearing some kind of metal gauntlet on his left hand.

Law sighed then asked for a drink.  
***  
Law sat by himself and felt at peace until Luffy's 'groupies' started excessively complimenting Luffy's fashion sense to the point where it was ridiculous.  
He heard Bartolomeo point to him and say " That's him! That's the lowlife hater who said senpai looked silly." , causing a bunch of them to glare at him.

"Apologize to Luffy senpai our god!" Bartolomeo said drunkenly 

'How embarrassing. He has no sense of shame at all.' Law thought

"Go piss in a sink, Bartolomeo. Leave me alone or I'll beat you up." Law replied, getting up and glaring at him

Luffy used his Devil Fruit power to stretch his arm out far towards Law which sent Law crashing into Luffy.  
Luffy's long arms were wrapped around Law and it took a while for them to untangle.  
It was like Luffy was wired earphones that had just freshly gotten out of someone's pocket! 

"How dare you hurt my senpai!" Bartolomeo screeched

"Go away. You're annoying me." Luffy said

Bartolomeo gasped and trembled, clutching onto his chest then fell down. His friends surrounded him and witnessed him pretending to have some kind of seizure!  
They proceeded to slap and shake the shit out of him to get him back to normal.

"What a drama queen! He should've chosen to become an actor instead of a pirate." Law commented

***

"Hey Tra-guy. We really need to have some fun every once in a while you know. Punishing yourself by being all boring serious everyday won't help you defeat Kaido."

Law didn't know what to respond with so he just nodded.

"Anyway, when I become Pirate King, I'll eat meat and party whenever I feel like it! When I defeat Kaido and send him flying into the other side of the world and defeat Big mom and make her my bitch, that's two big fat obstacles gone!" Luffy said confidently

"You're so confident. What if you can't do that? Defeat them." Law replied  
"I'll keep trying. Because, I want to be the Pirate King! That's the only thing I want. If I die along the way knowing that I've given it my all, I won't mind at all. That's what it means to have a dream." Luffy replied

"You're so simple, Luffy. You have one dream, one wish which you focus on. But you like to have fun too. Maybe because you know that it's foolish to let your dream take over life itself. You work on your dream and you let yourself enjoy life." 

"What? Are you looking through my heart or something, Tra guy? You're really weird!" Luffy responded, laughing and tapping the table

"S-So Luffy. Do you think it's weird for a man to admire a person?" Law asked

Luffy as usual didn't spend time thinking about the question. 

"I don't think it's weird. All great people have someone they admire. But, I think that a man shouldn't let his admiration get too much so that he loses sight of his dream. I love all my nakama and am just as loyal to them as they are to me. They're my friends. Like, you're my friend. Anyway, Usopp owes me 20 meatloaf's worth of money-"

"Why?" Law asked

"He said that he bet that you don't have a romance but I said you do! Even though you aren't so open about it. You have a romance just like I do. It's why you're still a pirate." Luffy replied

"I don't have a romance. It's not that simple! I admit there's a reason for me sailing the seas other than defeating the Yonko." Law replied  
"But somewhere along the way, do you admit that you've fallen in love?" Luffy asked

"Fallen in love with what?" Law asked

"Adventure, duh! What else could we possibly be in love with? All the pirates who are in love with adventure have a romance. Don't you know that?! That romance is the foundation of a man's real dream. Take everything away from him and it still lights up from within him! The romance worth living for." Luffy replied enthusiastically 

"L-Luffy you-All this time, I thought you were just a thrill seeking fool." Law replied

Luffy just chuckled in response then yelled out in Ussopp's direction.

"USSOPP! GIVE ME MY MONEY! I WANT FOOD! FOOD!"


	3. Marco x Whitebeard - Purple Purple island.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco, Ace, Izo and a few others are searching for some water to drink and are collecting food and provisions off the new island they've landed on.  
> Marco messes around and accidently drinks something he wasn't supposed to.  
> However, it's not poison. It's even worse!  
> And, Purple Purple Island is just my made up island.  
> *Cecilia is a character I made up.*

"This is all your fault." Marco said

"Your fault!" Cecilia added

"Shut up, Cecilia. Stop copying Marco, you parrot." Ace said

"Don't tell her to shut up. You're the one who ate the last of our food! Ate enough food to last us a whole week!" Marco replied

"That's an exaggeration! I bet I only ate a few tables worth of food."

"Yeah, a few tables too much! I'll throw ya off a fucking ship the next time you get too greedy!"

"Whatever. I promised I'd help get food and stuff. So here I am."

"Don't worry, Ace. This is such a cool island. It's called Purple Purple island. There's all sorts of plants, herbs and giant purple plants."

"Those plants look juicy. I wonder if they contain drinkable water." Izo said

"Come on, Izo. We're not that desperate. They could be poisonous." 

"Do you know what you could shorten Purple Purple to?"  
"Oh no. Stop it. You're so immature."  
"PP. Haha, that's fucking hilarious. PP."

Cecilia and Ace snickered.  
Izo hiccuped which took everyone by surprise, causing them to start laughing loudly.  
Ace, Marco and Cecelia were laughing, gasping and were on the floor.  
They couldn't stop laughing

"I-It's not that funny!" Izo shouted

"Hey, what's that blue liquid running down Izo's chin? You didn't drink from this place right?"

"Yes!" Izo shouted then gasped

Izo meant to say no, not yes!

"What's wrong with him? He's being way too honest." Cecilia said

***  
Everyone was getting tired.  
There was barely any food in the island.  
They couldn't tell what was poisonous or what was edible.  
They couldn't fish because the most of the fish were poisonous or bitter.

Marco was exhausted and thirsty.  
He found himself hearing a strange but soothing sound and walking towards it.  
The voice led him to a hexagonal field where the grass was purple and where there were giant purple plants with flowers.  
Water was dripping out from them.  
The water looked clean enough.

"It doesn't look poisonous. I guess this'll have to do." He said

As soon as the cool liquid reached his throat, his thirst was quenched.  
It tasted like grape juice.

"How sweet! How can something so sweet be poisonous? Oh wow, the flowers look like they're dancing. How weird."

Marco decided to lie down.  
Maybe, his tiredness was what led to him seeing these bizarre visions.  
Soon, he found his eyes closing on their own.  
***  
Marco woke up, not knowing how long he was out.  
'I wonder if that's how Ace feels. Falling asleep at random.' Marco thought

"Marco. Don't have us all worried like that. Are you alright?"

Marco was a bit startled.  
He realized that he was resting on Whitebeard's lap.  
Whitebeard had even used part of his coat as a makeshift blanket for Marco!

Marco felt warm and comfortable but for some reason he couldn't think straight.  
His mind seemed to be all over the place.  
His captain, his 'Pops' was being so kind to him!

"Marco." Whitebeard said

"P-Pops. I-I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm probably wasting everyone's time, aren't I-"

"No you're not, don't worry. Are you not feeling well? Your face has gone quite pink."

Marco was feeling a bit weird but not ill.

'Why am I reacting so much? Pops is just being friendly. It's nothing more than that! I need to get away from him.'

"How do you feel?"

"A lot of things. I'm kinda confused. I feel happy, a bit horny-"

Marco immediately stopped speaking!

'What the fuck is wrong with me? It's like my brain can't control what I'm saying!'

"H-Hey just ignore what I just said. There's something wrong with my mind. I-I just woke up a-and I can't control my thoughts!"

Whitebeard's face looked expressionless.  
It's like he wasn't even bothered!

Or perhaps he was very good at hiding his real emotions.

"Marco." Whitebeard called

"Yeah?"

"So..do you love me or something?" Whitebeard asked casually

"Yes of course I do! You're my pops!"

'How embarrassing! It's like I can't help but tell the truth.' Marco thought

"Are you attracted to my body? Or, do you just have love for my soul?" Whitebeard asked, curiously

"I-I dunno." 

"Maybe that was too complex a question. When you were sitting on my lap and eating your breakfast yesterday, what did you eat?" Whitebeard questioned

"Several tuna sandwiches."

'I cannot say what I really think and here I am, sitting on Whitebeard's lap like a little chihuahua. By the way, why the fuck is chihuahua even spelt like that? CHI-HUA-HUA!! That's how it should really be pronounced! But pops, he's so warm and cosy. His coat is like a blanket, that's how big it looks when draped over me. I feel so small, when I look at my pops. Why does pops even care about such a pathetic person like me, I-I-'

Marco was shocked but felt joy and calm from the bottom of his heart.

Whitebeard, his beloved pops and his captain had kissed him!

It was quick and simple but also caring.  
The action itself was quite pure, innocent and caring but Marco felt quite guilty for having underlying feelings of love that was of another nature other than a purely platonic love between good friends or a storge type of love. 'Storge' was the appropriate name for the type of love that Whitebeard felt for Marco. It explained why he was so caring towards him and protective!  
But Marco wished for more than that!

"I know what's wrong with you. It appears as though you drank a truth potion. Whatever you drank, go back there and collect that liquid. It'll be useful to interrogate enemies with. Well then my dear young Marco. I'll leave you to sort yourself out so that you could be in the proper mindset to join us again." Whitebeard winked

"Wait pops. What do you mean- Oh shit, never mind." Marco blushed in embarrassment after looking down at the rather excited state that he was in.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?'

***  
'Just my luck. The fucking truth potion hasn't worn off. Oh for fuck's sake. I guess I'll have to ignore everyone today.'

"Hey Marco! You've joined us at last! What the hell were you doing? Talking to all the other birds?"

'Haha, very funny.' Marco thought as he shot a glare at Ace.

"What were you doing, Marco?" Ace asked

"Thinking about pops." Marco blurted out by accident

'Damn you, truth potion!'

Ace looked clueless for a second then his face changed, his ordinary smile turning into a smirk.

"Ace, don't you dare-" Marco started

"MARCO LOVES POPS! MARCO WAS THINKING ABOUT HIS-" Ace paused after shouting

"Shh!!" Marco hissed at Ace

"..PP!!!!!!" Ace completed his last sentence, yelling at the top of his lungs

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"YOU'VE GOT A BASKET ON TOP OF YOUR HEAD, IZOU!" Marco lied

"What?" Ace asked, confused

"Yes, finally! It's worn off!" Marco celebrated

"Oh my god, he's lost it! He's gone crazy." Izou and Ace said in unison.


	4. Crocodile . Doflamingo (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo invites Crocodile to go shopping with him.   
> Setting: In a town somewhere in Dressrosa.

Due to unforeseen circumstances, Crocodile and Doflamingo had to temporarily stay at a hotel somewhere in Dressrosa.  
Most of the Island was wrecked by natural disasters.

Crocodile and Doflamingo currently shared a huge walk-in wardrobe and Crocodile was annoyed once more at Doflamingo.

“FOR THE LAST TIME, BIRD-BRAIN. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY EXPENSIVE SHIT ALONE!!” Crocodile yelled 

Doflamingo was laughing whilst he continued throwing many of Crocodile’s expensive suits and clothes around the room. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t throw those dreadful clothes out the window.” Doflamingo spoke

“I’d kill you if you did, Doffy.” Crocodile replied

“Ooh, you called me Doffy again.” Doflamingo spoke

“Yeah yeah, just let it get to your big head why don’t you?” Crocodile responded sarcastically

"I'm bored." Doflamingo spoke

"That's not my problem." Crocodile responded

"Let's go outside together."

"Fine." Crocodile spoke, lighting his cigar again

After some time, they both got dressed in their usual clothes and went outside.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Do we have to have plans all the time? Live a little! Put your hands up in the air, make a silly laugh, shake your butt. Nah, don't do that last one. Ignore what I said. We've both got a reputation to think about here." Doflamingo attempted to cheer him up

"I have no idea how you manage to wear the most ridiculous clothes known to man. Those idiot hot pink pants you wear. Those goofy looking sunglasses. That obnoxiously bright coat of yours looking like a nest made of feathers all pva glued together into this one huge mass. Your pants are too short and your legs are ugly and hairy."

Doflamingo stifled a laugh.

"My legs huh? Are you coming onto me, Crocodile?" Doflamingo smirked

"You wish. You disgusting man." Crocodile mumbled

"Dressrosa is a mess right now but many places are starting to get fixed. Let's shop for some clothes. Not boring old suits, Crocodile. So dull and so darn expensive, Crocodile. Who are you trying to impress?"

"Your mother." Crocodile responded coldly, not caring about the consequences

The vein on Doflamingo's forehead started creaking more loudly then that time when Luffy tried to stop him from killing Law.

Crocodile's head separated from his neck and it dropped onto the floor, turning into sand.

"Hey now Crocodile! So you think that you could get away with that?"

By now, any passers-by who were nearby were running off to hide somewhere as they were too afraid to get involved.

Crocodile used his DF power to get his head back onto his body.

He actually smiled.

He traced his fingers around his neck, which felt quite sore as if he had slept wrong or something.

"You've gotten far too bold, thinking that you can get away with this. Did you enjoy it when I cut your head off? I know you did. I should really give you a more severe punishment. I'll have to think about that actually."

"Shut up, Doflamingo. Do you wanna die? I'll kill you if you attempt to do any weird things to me."

"Oh Crocodile. What have I told you about keeping your mind out of the gutter? Now I am convinced that you feel some type of way about me."

"No I don't." Crocodile replied fast

"Keep telling yourself that. You're in denial."

"Your mind games don't work on me, foolish bird-brain."

"You even have cute nicknames for me. That just confirms your feelings for me."

"Go to hell." Crocodile told him

"Ooh is that where we'll be going for our future date?" Doflamingo asked mockingly

"Leave me alone." Crocodile snapped

Suddenly, Doflamingo slashed Crocodile on the chest using his strings.   
The cut wasn't too deep but it did sting.

"YOU. FUCKING. IDIOT." Crocodile was fuming 

"That's my present for you and you alone, Croco-man."

He attacked Doflamingo but Doflamingo allowed Crocodile to hit him, unbeknownst to Crocodile.

They noticed a store and went inside.

Crocodile's cut was bothering him so he unbuttoned his dark grey shirt up to halfway, exposing the cut to the air.  
He just so happened to walk in front of a mirror and that's when he felt speechless.

"DOFLAMINGO. YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" He yelled

Crocodile was blushing yet he felt irritated at the same time which felt very unusual to him.

"Oops. I guess that I shouldn't have carved 'Doffy' onto your chest."


	5. Crocodile . Doflamingo (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen when Crocodile and Doflamingo spend some time together in the mall.  
> This chapter is slightly more explicit than last chapter but is still suitable for anyone to read, don’t worry. 😅😊

"Don't you worry, Crocodile. It'll heal." Doflamingo spoke

Doflamingo patted Crocodile on the chest, causing him to wince.

“Just watch what’ll happen to you if it scars.” Crocodile chuckled

They continued looking around the store and walking. 

Crocodile traced the wound area with his fingers.  
He accidentally pressed the area too hard, making himself gasp but it was a fairly quiet gasp.

Doflamingo noticed this, smiled but didn’t say anything.

‘He seems to enjoy pressing on his wounds. Interesting. First his neck and now his chest. It can’t be because I made them, right? Oh Crocodile.’

“This looks nice. Let’s make this more interesting. How about I pick one or two outfits for you and you pick one or two outfits for me?” Doflamingo suggested

“Ok.” Crocodile replied 

They went separate ways to look for clothes for the other to try wearing.

Crocodile had his eyes on a pair of leather pants that were in his favourite colour, black. He picked out some other clothes. He wondered how Doflamingo would look in those clothes.

Doflamingo was also having fun, picking out clothes that Crocodile would never think about wearing. It would be much too stylish and colourful for him, apparently.

After a short while, they reunited and entered the changing room to try on their clothes.

“So, we’re changing separately?” Doflamingo asked

“Yeah. Why not?” Crocodile responded, turning his face to the side in an attempt to hide the fact that he was blushing again

“There’s space for both of us in there. Come on, Croco-“ 

Doflamingo was interrupted by a hand and a hook pushing him back inside the changing space behind the curtains and Doflamingo stepped back until he was pressed against the wall. They dropped the bags on the floor next to them.

“You’ve got my back against the wall.” Doflamingo spoke, surprised by the sudden change in Crocodile’s mood

“Well, you’ve got your hands around my throat.” Crocodile told him

“What can I say, Crocodile? It’s a defence mechanism for when somebody gets so unexpectedly close to me. If you wish to kill me, do it already.”

“Oh. Who ever said that I was going to kill you? First we try on the clothes that we got.” Crocodile responded confidently

They got their hands off of each other and tried on their clothes. 

The clothes that Doflamingo picked out for Crocodile were too big! They actually made him look cute and petite, especially with the long arm sleeves which went past his fingers. It was an orange coloured hoodie. He was also wearing short white shorts. 

“I look ridiculous.” Crocodile spoke  
“You look cute. Like someone who wears their boyfriends shirt often.” Doflamingo corrected him

Crocodile rolled his eyes at the comparison.

It was Doflamingo’s turn.

He wore an open grey shirt, still kept his pink feather coat and was wearing the leather pants picked out by Crocodile. 

Crocodile grinned at the state of him.

“Oh Crocodile. These pants are too tight on me. You must’ve gotten my size wrong. And on purpose, I bet.” Doflamingo smirked

“It actually suits you.”

Doflamingo undid his pants zipper because he felt uncomfortable with how tight it was on him.

“Ahhh, finally.” Doflamingo exhaled breathily, leaning back against the wall

‘Is he actually trying to seduce me? That weirdo bird-brain! Exaggerating like crazy. The pants aren’t even that tight on him!’ Crocodile thought

Crocodile approached Doflamingo with great speed, making Doflamingo prepare to use his strings. 

“I’ve told you a million times that you can’t kill me by rushing up to me like that, I thought I-“

Doflamingo was interrupted by Crocodile’s lips pressed against his. 

“Be quiet.” Crocodile spoke in a more deeper gruff voice than normal

His fingers gripped onto Doflamingo’s hair. 

Doflamingo regained his composure then kissed him back with much more passion than Crocodile could ever muster, turning Crocodile so that he was against the wall instead.

‘You’re blushing so heavily again. Your eyes sparkle but dart across instead of them being focused onto me.’ Doflamingo analysed Crocodile inside of his mind

After a short while, they stopped.

Doflamingo had a wide grin on his face, watching Crocodile catching his breath, his mouth open ever so slightly with his chin upwards, leaning against the wall and blushing profusely.

“What, you’ve never gotten kissed like this before?” Doflamingo smirked

Crocodile heard him then stood up straight, reaching for his cigar and lighter. He smoked then blew the cigar smoke in Doflamingo’s direction.

“You’re crazy.” Crocodile replied, as calm and collected as he could

“So do you see the amount of disrespect from you that I put up with, huh Croco-guy?” Doflamingo spoke

“Good. I’m grateful for that. Now let’s buy these clothes, get out of here and-“ 

“Finish off from where we started.” Doflamingo finished the other man’s sentence for him with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, do you want to have a part 3 of Crocodile and Doflamingo?  
> Part 3 that I have in mind might be quite explicit but if I were to write this, I would try my best so that they still stay in character. Maybe it’s better for me to leave it like this. Or maybe not.  
> Please let me know in the comments or maybe just comment what you thought about this chapter (if you want to). 😊


	6. Crocodile. Doflamingo (PART 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from last chapter.  
> It may get more explicit here but I’ll try to keep it as subtle as possible.  
> If you’re ok with reading mature content then go ahead and read this chapter. If it’s not your thing, you don’t have to read this chapter.

Crocodile put his cigar out then walked to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water then washing his hands up to 3 times.

“Croco-guy. Croc-bastard. Hey! What’s wrong? Tell me.”

“Nothing.” Crocodile responded, drying his face and hands with his own towel

Somehow, he couldn't explain it but he was itching to hit Doflamingo for carving into his chest earlier.  
He didn't want Doflamingo to view him as weak.

He walked up to Doflamingo with the intention to punch him in the face but Doflamingo managed to catch it using his strings just in time.

“So do you wanna do it already or are we just gonna waste more time?” Crocodile spoke sternly, changing the subject. 

Doflamingo grinned.

“No need to rush, Crocodile.” He chuckled

Doflamingo using his strings to immediately pull the man towards him surprised Crocodile , especially because Doflamingo had instantly pressed his lips against his for a kiss. Wasting little to no time, Crocodile gave the man access to his neck, wincing a little since it was still a bit sore from that incident earlier where Doflamingo had cut off his neck.

“Still hurts doesn’t it? Good. Pain is healthy, good and becomes necessary to endure for greater strength.” Doflamingo asked him 

Crocodile felt embarrassed at himself for shivering away like a lamb as Doflamingo continued to kiss his neck. Doflamingo was occasionally tugging onto the back of Crocodile's hair, watching every expression he made in response.

Doflamingo freed Crocodile from the control of the strings only to some extent.

Doflamingo then used his thumb to press on the previously healing wound he left on his upper chest.

“Aahhh.” Crocodile sighed

Then overcome with embarrassment again, he put his hand against his mouth. Doflamingo used his stings to keep his hand away from his mouth.

“Oi, Croco-bastard. Don’t go all shy on me now. I want to see you and hear you. Did you enjoy the feeling of my fingers pressing onto the same place I cut you? I know you did. I can tell.” 

“Damn you, D-Doflamingo! Get on with it.” Crocodile winced, his eyes watered slightly which along with the deep shade of red on his cheeks were a wonderful sight for Doflamingo to see.

“My my, what a wonderful expression.” Doflamingo responded

“So why’re you still holding me using your power? Don’t you trust me enough? I want this too, Doffy. I am not gonna run away from you.”

Doflamingo let him go completely, not controlling him with the strings anymore.

Both of them removed their shirts and Crocodile also took off his hook. 

Doflamingo was about to remove his own pants but Crocodile stopped him.

“Keep those on.” Crocodile ordered

Crocodile also didn’t take his off completely but left them sliding below his knees.

He pushed Doflamingo against the bed then kept him in place.

“I’m ready now-" Crocodile told him 

“How brave you are. Unfortunately I don’t feel like breaking you so be more patient ok. I’ll take time preparing you properly, Crocodile.”

Right after Doflamingo said that, Crocodile felt himself flush a deep shade of red, thinking about how to respond to him.

‘Subtle, much!’ Crocodile thought sarcastically

“F-Fine. Everything you need is in the storage box underneath the bed.”

“Oh my. Interesting items you have there. Let’s start off simple ok. No need for me to go overboard.” Doflamingo spoke as he coated his fingers with the liquid he held in a small bottle in his hand

“S-Shh now.” Crocodile mumbled quietly

“You hate wasting time don’t you? You really want us to hurry.” Doflamingo chuckled

Doflamingo thought about teasing him a bit more but decided against it. 

“I hope you’ll still be able to enjoy this, Crocodile.” Doflamingo smirked

“What do you mea-“ Crocodile spoke

Crocodile gasped, the cool sensation entering him.  
“Still good as new.” Doflamingo remarked, making him glare at him as a response “Don’t say that. Perv.” Crocodile mumbled Doflamingo smiled and kept going until Crocodile was able to relax more.

“D-Doffy. S-S-Stopp now. Stop playing around and d-do it already. Got that?” Crocodile spoke softly which was quite out-of-character for him

Crocodile felt awkward after saying that and chuckled as an attempt to hide it.

“Why do you want me to stop? Aren’t you enjoying this?” Doflamingo smirked, playing dumb, intensifying his motions and enjoying the look on Crocodile’s face.”

Crocodile glared at him and twitched more and more, his ringed fingers clutching onto the sheets.

“What does it look like to you, bird brain? Hurry.” Crocodile responded

“Keep ordering me about and you’ll soon see that I’m not so obedient. I know exactly what you need, more than you understand it yourself. Enjoy. You’re close.” Doflamingo smirked

Soon, Crocodile fully gave himself to the sensations in front of a very eager looking Doflamingo who was smirking and feeling proud of himself.

“D-Doffy.” He whispered, his chest heaving up and down. His eyes were only halfway open.

“Wakey wakey, we’re not done yet ok.” Doflamingo teased

“Shut up. I’m not that fragile to fall asleep after that. Now I’m going to do something for you so stay put.”

“Aah, e-easy. Easy, Croco-bastard.” 

“Ha, already this kind of thing is too much for you? How pathetic you are, Doflamingo. Too bad. I’ll keep on going. So endure it longer.”

Doflamingo used his hand to slightly push the back of Crocodile’s head even closer to him, overcome with pleasure.

Soon after, Doflamingo let him go when he felt satisfied.

‘Well, that was quicker than I thought.’ Crocodile thought

“You wicked wicked man.” Crocodile chuckled, wiping his lips and chin with the back of his hand.

“No way! You actually-“ Doflamingo spoke slightly breathlessly

“I don’t really mind doing such things. Don’t overthink it. Relax.” Crocodile responded coolly 

“I want more. Do you think you’re ready?” Doflamingo asked 

“Of course. Let’s get on with it already.” Crocodile responded 

***

"How was that, Crocodile?"

'I can't believe how exceptionally skilled he is!' Crocodile spoke inside his thoughts

"Good." Crocodile replied, not wanting Doflamingo to become too arrogant and cocky

"Ooh, you're a harsh critic. You loved it so much! You loved it and were begging me for mor-"

Crocodile threw a pillow at him hard to shut him up.

"Right. I am gonna take a relaxing shower."

Doflamingo grinned.

"Can I join you?" He asked jokingly

"No. I don't trust you that much. You know that water is my weakness." Crocodile replied

"Aww don't say that. I wouldn't kill you. I'd hold you tight and protect you from harm."

Crocodile started laughing.

"Don't act so nice Doflamingo. It really doesn't suit you. And you'd better not cling to me. I know how attached you can get to people."

"Attached? I just can't stand it when people betray me or break my heart. I have a rule: you break my heart, I break yours. Literally." Doflamingo replied

"Are you afraid that I might leave you forever, Doflamingo? Is that why you don't really want to kill me?" 

"I could've killed you a long time ago, Crocodile. But you make my life more fun. You and me. Together, we could make a good team. We can be absolutely wicked together.  
I-I see you as special and important to me." Doflamingo spoke sincerely, without a hint of a mocking tone in his voice

"Are you proposing to me or something? Why use such intimate words towards a wicked man like myself?" Crocodile chuckled

"It's not just because you are a wicked man. I use such intimate words because I love you, Crocodile."

"I love you too, Doflamingo." Crocodile replied, finally admitting it.


	7. Luffy x Boa Hancock (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: In this story, Boa Hancock starts off not loving Luffy until later on when she falls in love with him.  
> Hancock and Luffy are on a trip and want to see the island rumoured to be legendary..almost as legendary as Raftel!

‘Me and Luffy are on the same ship. We are on a trip to this special island. Apparently nobody’s ever left. Nobody knows why. It’s all a mystery.’ Hancock thought to herself

Luffy was sitting in his special seat on top of the ship.

“I wonder what he’s thinking of? Could he feel sad? Maybe I should cheer him up.” she mumbled quietly 

"Nami."

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No we're not."

After a few minutes, he asked again. And then again. And again. Until Nami was getting irritated that she had to keep telling him to wait and have patience.

Suddenly, Luffy jumped down.

'Finally. Looks like Luffy got bored and is off to hang out with someone else.'

Luffy looked at Nami for a solid 6 seconds, not saying anything yet.

“Nami. Are we there yet?” Luffy asked

“For the last time, no!” Nami shouted

"Relax!" Luffy replied, laughing out loud

Luffy yawned and attempted to walk to the kitchen.

‘I’m hungry.’ Luffy thought

“Hey, Luffy.” Boa Hancock ran out to greet him

Luffy smiled and waved in response then continued to walk, his stomach rumbling whilst on the hunt for some food.

‘What kind of reaction was that? Did he not notice me? But how? Maybe he was too nervous. My beauty can be too much for people to take in. I just want to cheer him up and make his day.’ She thought

She attempted to put her arm around his waist but Luffy immediately dodged.  
Several times, the same thing happened.

‘I can’t believe it! Oh wait. Maybe he’s so in awe with my beauty that he is afraid of touching me. How adorable!’

Luffy entered the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards.

He collected a number of food items then put them all in a pot.

"I hope Sanji doesn't catch me in here again." Luffy mumbled then he started whistling

"If you whistle like that, you'll just look more suspicious." 

"Really?! Oh yeah. You're right about that Hammock. That's what I did last time!" Luffy told her

"W-What are you doing?"

"Cooking." He replied, mixing the food items together.

"This looks like soup. What an odd choice of ingredients! I could help you if you want, L-Luffy." She told him

"Ok but I am still eating most of the food." Luffy replied

"Aww don't say that. Sharing is caring."

"Sharing is not caring! Sharing is what happens when you care less about the food you've made! That's why you wanna give it away to other people!" Luffy replied in an outburst

"So, Luffy. You're saying that's what Sanji does? Sanji doesn't care about his food?"

Luffy started laughing.

"I guess I was wrong. He does care a lot about what he makes. I guess he cooks for all of us because he cares. He is proud of his cooking skills and wants us to really understand what it is that he's so proud of. What do you think, Hammock?"

"I'll tell you once I've asked you this question. Do you think that pride, especially his cooking skills that he prides himself on, are what motivate Sanji? Or do you think it's more than that?" She asked him

Luffy took a long pause to think, staying silent the whole time.  
Until he decided to answer her question.

"If it was just pride, he'd just cook for anyone who asked him for it but he doesn't do that. He cooks for us! He cooks for his friends only!" Luffy replied with a smile

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that Luffy." She smiled back

"Hey Hammock? Can I ask you a more personal question?" Luffy asked, quickly rubbing the back of his neck.

"A m-more what? Ok." She replied, starting to feel butterflies in her stomach

'Will he ask me out on a date? Relax. A beautiful girl like me shouldn't be getting so nervous!' She thought to herself, awaiting his response

"Do you like-" 

"YES LUFFY-SAMA." She squeaked, accidentally interrupting Luffy

"..Sanji?" Luffy completed his sentence 

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" She replied, feeling embarrassed about accidentally saying yes.

'Ouch that was harsh to Sanji.' Luffy thought 

"Ooh, is it time to eat yet?" Luffy asked her

"Let me check."

"Oh, it's ready now. I'll get it ready for you."

"Oh really? Wow! You really are a good person!" Luffy spoke enthusiastically

They sat down, secretly eating the food watching out for Sanji in case they (Luffy) got into trouble for overeating again.  
They were travelling on a ship so food supply was limited as there were no shops around or near any land.

"This is delicious!" Luffy spoke, gobbling up all the food on his plate.

"You still want that meat?" Luffy asked her, his eyes on the large steak on her plate

"Yes, you've ate most of the meat anyways. I want to eat it too." She told him

"What is going on here? Luffy! Explain yourself." Sanji spoke, going into the kitchen

Boa decided to take the blame, not wanting Luffy to get into trouble.  
She had no idea what kind of force made her want to take the blame for him but she did.

"I got hungry so I ate some food. A little. Not too much. I hope that's ok Sanji." She replied

"Oh don't worry! You are always welcome to eat whenever you want! You could've asked me and I would've gladly cooked for you." Sanji spoke cheerily, getting heart eyes

She giggled and then left the kitchen with Luffy.

Usopp and Chopper came running towards them, jumping up and down.

"We're there! We're there! We're finally there! On that famous island!" They said

"Woohoo!" Luffy cheered, jumping up in celebration

"Last one there is an idiot poop-head." Luffy spoke, dashing out of the ship and running towards the Island.  
Usopp, Zoro and Chopper immediately ran after him.  
***  
"How strange. Everything is silent except the wind." Nami said

"I feel like something is watching me." Robin spoke

"There's supposed to be an abundant amount of treasure here on this Island but I wonder where it could be." Nami told Boa 

"I am going to search for some people. They could tell us something." Boa Hancock spoke

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the distance.  
It sounded like Usopp.

Usopp ran towards Nami, Robin, Franky and Boa to tell them something.

"Are you alright, Usopp?" Robin asked

"There were eyes inside the flowers watching me! I swear! I'm not lying!"

"I find that hard to believe, no offense." Boa responded

"On my life, I swear it's true!"

"Maybe you've breathed in some fumes and were hallucinating." Nami suggested

"I wasn't." Usopp replied

"Anyway, let's find some people. There should be at least a few villagers." Nami spoke

And so they carried on walking.

They saw a couple of hut houses and assumed that there were people around after all!

"Hello?" Nami called out.

Usopp picked up on the distant sound of a crowd of people chanting.

He told them about it, causing them to follow him towards the sound.

"The Great Dragon will accept this sacrifice and leave us in peace for another year! Hurray!" They heard some people saying.

The group soon realized that they were in a bad situation as soon as they noticed Luffy tied up and getting carried off towards the supposed lair of the Great Dragon!

"LUFFY!!" They yelled out

Luffy noticed this but couldn't wave back at them so he smiled instead.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" Boa spoke

"D-Don't worry. I am sure Luffy is way stronger than some dragon! How many times has he been swallowed up by some unfortunate beast and then set himself free by his own power?" Usopp replied, trying to make everyone have hope for Luffy

"Yeah, you're right but I am still worried." Boa replied

They followed the crowd.

It was too late to do anything.

They watched the black gates opening.  
The gate to the dragon's lair!

'Excellent. I am sure this is where the legendary treasure is and I am going to survive and find it! How cool!' Luffy thought to himself, smiling

"Why're you smiling? Do you have a death wish, boy?" One of the people asked him

"If you knew why I was smiling then you wouldn't be sacrificing me right now."

'I will survive!' Luffy thought

...To be continued (very shortly)...


End file.
